The chaotic fox
by KingKaiju007
Summary: On the mission in Wave country, Naruto finds...something. It cant be described as good, or bad...maybe chaotic is a better word for it.


**All right so I had this idea a long time ago. In fact this was written sometime last year. I liked the idea and I decided to rewrite it, and fix it up. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the symbiote idea.**

**Location: Wave country**

Naruto yawned loudly as he walked through the woods of wave country. His team had received their first C ranked mission; too escort a bridge builder back to his home. They made it, but had to fight several missing nin, one of them being Zabuza Momochi, the demon hidden in the mist. They've been here for a couple of days; Kakashi is still recuperating from chakra exhaustion. His team left him at Tazuna's house and went to the unfinished bridge. Naruto had grown bored and that's why we find him out in the forest.

As the whiskered blonde was walking he stumbled upon an eerie looking cave, a slight white glow was coming from it. Being curious he made his way into the cave, he was surprised to see hundreds of seals giving off the glow all over the walls and ceiling. His eyes widened seeing a giant stone filled with cracks in the center of the cave, surrounded by skeletons. Dried blood smeared the ground, on closer inspection he saw writing in blood but couldn't quite make it out. Stepping forward the young blonde wiped his hands across the stone to remove the grime. Keeping his hand over one of the cracks he read out loud.

"To whoever finds this place GET OUT?" The blood was smeared on the last letter with a bloody hand print sliding down from it. Naruto was about to get the hell out of there when he felt a sharp pain in his hand (that was still on the stone). Quickly looking down he saw a white, black, ooze like substance creeping up his arm. Giving an alarmed yell he started to try and remove the offending material when he heard a loud hissing noise, swiftly looking around he found out that the whole cave was rigged to blow with explosive tags. Before the cave blew up the strange ooze had covered his face, successfully knocking him out.

Naruto woke up in his mindscape with a jolt. He knows of this place because the fox had contacted him before. Getting up slowly the blonde noticed even his mind was covered in the ooze. Running towards Kyuubi's cage, he saw the fox had a nervous look on his face, Naruto was starting to panic. "HEY! Fox, do you know what this stuff is?" Kyuubi stayed silent for a moment before speaking up in a hushed tone, **"Chaos."** Annoyed at the vague answer Naruto snapped, "Will you just tell me what the hell this stuff is!" Sending a glare the fox retorted**, "You idiot! Do you know what you have unle-"** Before the giant fox could continue a huge mass of white and black tentacles stabbed and wrapped around the Kyuubi as it roared in pain.

Its blood rained down upon the horrified blonde. The tentacles writhed around for a moment more before receding into the darkness, leaving a massive puddle of blood. In the center of the carnage stood a silhouetted figure, which was visibly shaking. Naruto took a couple cautious steps towards the figure that was on its hands and knees. As he got closer he could make out the distinct sound of insane giggles. Naruto was about 10 feet away from the peculiar person before its head shot up and the once silent chuckles turned into full blown psychotic laughter."Ahahaha heehee! Ooooh did you see the look on that dumb foxe's face!? Heheh, Friggin priceless! Aaaah, that'll shut him up for a bit." As the figure moved into the light Naruto gasped at the sight before him.

Standing in front of him was something out of a nightmare. The man, NO creature was white with black streaks here and there all over its body which was covered in rippling muscles and the foxes blood, its eye's where black and jagged looking like someone tore them open, it's claws where long and scythe like, but this was not the scariest thing about the creature, it's mouth held that title, filled with jagged onyx teeth, with no lips showing a full maw that stretched across its entire face in a maniacal grin that seemed permanent.

"Well well well, so you are my new host." the being said in an insane like voice. Naruto, too terrified to do anything else, stood there glued into place by fright. Not getting a response the monster continued. "I guess introductions are in order? Hmmm?

**One minute later**

Two men came running into the clearing where they heard the explosion. Looking around they saw nothing but burning wood and smoking rock. Taking a look around one of the men found an unconscious boy. "Hey look what I found!" the man shouted. As the other man approached he got a better look at the kid. He was bare besides a pair of ripped up orange pants, he was also covered in rock hard lean muscle, he had black streaks in his blonde hair, and the man could see two fangs poking out from his upper lip. When the other man approached he gasped in recognition.

"Hey! This is that kid that fought Zabuza, we should bring him back to Gato!" The man kneeling beside the blonde nodded before reaching down to pick up the boy, when he suddenly felt a very strong pressure on his throat. Looking down the man sees it's the kid's hand, looking up to the blondes face he notices his eyes are still closed. "It's not nice to mess with people while they sleep." At the end of his sentence the blondes face split into a grin, and his eyes opened.

Slowly getting up with the man in tow Naruto looked around before his eyes landed on the other thug.

"Put him down, and I won't kill you kid." Naruto chuckled. "Ok" before he flicked his wrist and the man he was holding was launched into several trees before stopping, dead.

The remaining goon looked to where his partner was thrown before turning his gaze back to the blonde only to gasp as the boy was right in front of him. Naruto gave a feral grin as white and black tentacles slithered out of his back wrapping around the frightened bandit.

"And then there was one. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Back at Tazuna's house, team seven got a strange sense of foreboding.

Back at the clearing Naruto was checking out his new features ignoring the carnage around him.

"I'm taller, more muscular, no baby fat, and I'm insane...PERFECT!"

Naruto's form was surrounded by the tentacles and after a moment they receded showing that he was wearing new clothes which included, black ninja sandals with shin guards, white shinobi pants, a black t-shirt, an open white jacket with a black outline of a hand on the back with only its middle finger out stretched with the words, **"Screw it"** under it, covering his eyes (which were now black with a white dot for the pupil) are a pair of normal sunglasses. Naruto smiled approvingly at his new look and made his way back to Tazuna's house. Boy, where they in for a surprise.

**And done, please comment and if you like I will wright more chapters for this.**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
